Arabian Nights
by MilitaryBrat10
Summary: I come from a land, from a far away place. Where the caravan camels roam, where its flat and immense. And the the heat is entence. It's barbaric. but hey, its home.


Summary: Troy lives in the streets of Agrabah… He is a street rat… but when a little boy attempts to run out into the road what will he do when the king has eyes for him as a protector for his lovely daughter Gabriella?

"Boy!" Said a guard at the wall of the castle entrance.

"Yes?" The boy asked as he carried a baby tiger. He placed it on the ground but it did not go anywhere.

"Where did you get that fine animal?" The guard asked leaning down to pet the baby tiger. It growled at him and snipped at his hand. "Mean little thing though." The guard laughed.

"Well I just was walking out of the walls of the city when he started following me. I don't know what to do with him." The boy said sitting on the ground opposite the guard.

"What is you name boy?" The guard asked.

"Troy sir." Troy said as the tiger crawled into his lap. Just as he was about to asked the guard his name there was a scream and the sound of horses freaking out. Troy turned around to see his died friends son in front of a bunch of the king horses. "Nathaniel! Get away from there." He dropped the tiger and sprinted toward the horses. He got there in record time and picked up Nathaniel. "Woah!" He said to the horses that were pulling the kings carriage. The guards were still attempting to settle down the horses when the guard from the wall came over with the tiger. "can you watch Nathaniel for a second?" Troy asked placing the 2 year old on the ground. He walked up to the horses and placed calming hands on their flanks. "Shhh…. Woah…..calm down…" The horses started to settle down as Troy continued to chant to the horses.

"Who has calmed these noble horses." The king him self asked.

"Um Troy sire… The street rat.." The guard said.

Troy glared at the man but the man just laughed and shrugged.

"Who is this Troy you speak of I wish to talk to him." Just as Troy was about to speak up there was a giggle heard from behind them. Everybody turned to see a girl playing with Nathaniel and the baby tiger.

"Gabriella what are you doing sweety?" asked the king.

"Um nothing father." Gabriella slowly raised and climbed back into the carriage.

"Right, boy come with us to the palace." Troy nodded and grabbed Nathaniel and climbed into the carriage. The tiger had jumped in when Troy climbed in.

At the Palace…

"So Troy I want to know you.. you can calm down horses that have been in wars and can kill men be stomping on them… I want to know how you did it." The king said as he petted a big lion that sat next to him.

"Umm sire I kind of just did… I don't know how." Troy said ringing his hands together.

"Well I am going to give you a special job. I want you to protect my daughter. I want you to be with her all the time. Your chambers will be next to hers. You may also keep the boy with you if you wish or we could find a home for him." King Montez asked as he stepped down off his thrown and over to the guard that talked to troy by the gate. "This is my head guard Chad.. he will help you. Become close because you guys will see a lot of each other. Now Chad will you show Troy to his chambers." They again hear the same giggle from Gabriella. Troy looked over and smiled at what he saw…

Gabriella was sitting on the stone floor playing with Nathaniel… "Daddy look at what I can do." He stood up a kicked the ball they were playing with.

"That's great Nate." Troy looked sheepish when he looked at King Montez.

"sire I want to keep Nathaniel." Troy said looking back at Gabriella and Nathaniel.

"So he is your son, young man?" King montez said as he looked at the little boy and his daughter.

"No sire he is my best friends child, they died three weeks after he was born to a fire in the city." Troy said looking down at the ground.

"Wow I am sorry." Montez said as he walked away.

Later that night in Troy's chambers…

"Daddy why are we here… Aboo is at home still." Nate asked talking about his stuffed monkey.

"Cause I'm going to start to Protect the beautiful princess. The king asked me to." Troy said laying Nate down on the bed in his chambers.

"Can you sing to me daddy." Nate asked already tired.

Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan camels roam  
Where it's flat and immense  
And the heat is intense  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home

When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop a carpet and fly  
To another Arabian night

Arabian nights  
Like Arabian days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways

Arabian nights  
'Neath Arabian moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes.

As Troy finished he heard a knock at the door. He removed Nate from his new place on his chest to the bed. When he opened the door he was seprised to see the princess there.

"Um.. Princess..how may I be of service to you." Troy asked feeling uncomfortable because he was only in his pants.

"Yes you can… I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk aound the palace, I don't see many friendly faces besides Chads… and he jokes a lot." Gabriella said.

"I would love to but I don't like leaving Nate alone for to long." Troy said looking back at Nate who was sleeping on the bed.

"That is why I brought Chad." Chad grumbled and came into view.

"You owe me Gabi." Chad said as he walked into the room and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Alright now come on Troy lets go." Troy was led away but they were joined by the Lion that sat at the kings thrown.

"Hey Simba." Gabriella said as she pet his head. She looked over at Troy as she heard him humming. "What are you humming?"

"Oh a song I sing to Nate when he cant sleep." Troy stoped humming and put his hand in his pants pockets. "My mom use to sing it to me when I was younger. It's called A Whole New World."

"Will you sing it for me?" Gabriella asked as she pulled them toward a bench in the middle of the palace garden.

"Ummmm… I don't know." Troy said looking down at his bare feet that were dirty due to not owning shoes.

"Come on please." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Okay fine" Troy said… As he started to sing he was surprised when Gabriella started sing it too.

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me.

As they finished they looked up at the stars and smiled. They continued their walk holding hands… What they didn't know was that Jafar was looking over the balcony glaring at them plotting his deathly plan.

'


End file.
